Liquid electrophotography has proven capable of providing high quality print images on a wide gamut of print media. Though the liquid electrophotography printer (LEP) is well known in the commercial printing arts, it may be useful to provide the quality and gamut of inherent in liquid electrophotography printers together with some of the benefits of ink-jet printing, such as scalability, speed, and relative simplicity of design. Furthermore, there would be an interest in achieving these performance profiles and ink properties while minimizing the environmental impact of such printing. A particularly attractive would be to minimize the number of consumables and volatile organic compounds that can be involved with such printing.